


Shameless Self-indulgence

by thealiensabductedme



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealiensabductedme/pseuds/thealiensabductedme
Summary: ((Don't mind me, just writing some shameless self-indulgent fanfic of my favourite wizard boy...this fix is pretty much my baby now.))Douxie wakes up in an unfamiliar room scribbled in markings. Bound, gagged, and completely at the mercy of his female captor.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Awakening

"Don't bother. I've sealed your magic where you stand - you're helpless. Give up, Hisirdoux."

Douxie was knelt, bound with tight, black cord, legs separated, and bent at the knee. His wrists and elbows were fastened together with sturdy rope, keeping his shoulders slid back and his chest feeling awfully exposed. Tape wound around his body, below and above his pecs, clinging to the bare skin on his arms, as his hoodie had been removed, leaving him in just a lose, dark vest. To top it all off, his mouth was held agape by a spider-gag, causing drool to collect in the corners of his mouth. _As if this whole situation wasn't humiliating enough_ , Douxie thought to himself.

If was clear as day that the lady who had captured him was a witch. She wore a red, plaid skirt, cropped-black vest, and leather jacket over her shoulders. Her dark and wavy hair was cut short just above her shoulders, streaked with red dye in the front and sides.

She stood tall, with heeled, platform-boots that looked so big and bulky that they could kill a man. If not a witch, then definitely a hardcore punk with some sick magic skills on the side.

The woman had pained a large symbol on the floor he was knelt on, that was clearly the thing stopping him from using his magic to break free. Douxie tugged harshly on his restraints, growling a little as he wriggled his arms, but to no avail. The woman seemed to find this rather amusing...

"Oh, please, do carry on..." She hummed, a taunting grin curling across her lips. "You won't escape, but you look divine when you struggle like that."

Douxie knew that this witch was perverted from the start. From the way he was tied, how she was taunting him, and to the...contraption, preventing him from closing his jaw. If it had not been for the fact that he was hardly in this position of his own free-will, Douxie may have even found this a somewhat _enjoyable_ endeavour.

Douxie continued to struggle, doing his best to ignore the witch. She let out the occasional chuckle whenever he grumbled or made most any noise for that matter, so he did his best to keep quiet. He eventually came to accept the truth; this witch had him totally at her mercy (at least until Jim or Claire came to rescue him, that is.)

"Given up, pretty boy?" Douxie blushed a little at that. He averted his eyes as the witch wandered her way towards him. Suddenly, she gripped Douxie's hair and pulled, hard. He let out somewhat of a mix between a cry of alarm and pain, and the witch smiled.

"I didn't think that such a powerful wizard would make such an adorable, little pet."

The witch let go of his hair and knelt in front of him. Douxie tried to shuffle his legs to carry him away from her sight, but no luck. The witch laughed teasingly and let her hands wander to his inner thighs.

"I bet that this situation is secretly turning you on, isn't it?" She whispered into his ear.  
"I bet you are just wishing for me to pry open your legs and let you struggle and whine as I touch your beautiful, sensitive body..."

Douxie shyly looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto his legs as he opened his eyes again and whimpered. He couldn't possibly admit that being _kidnapped_ for _real_ and _used_ by someone he didn't even know...was something he was into, right?

_Oh no..._

Goosebumps arose along Douxie's back and arms as the woman slid her hands from his thighs and up his hips and waist.

_I think I might be into this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for making it this far. If you liked this fic, then maybe leaving some Kudos or suggestions in the comments would be in your interests? What should I have my girl do to this poor, wizard-punk next? :^)


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for y'all's support on the last chapter! I've decided to take some *minor* suggestions from the comments, but I'll be sure to write in more soon! This is getting pretty fun to write~.

Douxie shuffled under the shadow of his captor. He took a quick, helpless glance up, before letting his eyes trail off to the side. The witch sighed, smiled, and knelt down next to her captive. She carefully reached her hands behind the boy's head and unbuckled the gag keeping his mouth agape.

"Aghh..." Douxie groaned, closing his jaw. "...what do you want?" He spat slightly, venom in his voice.

The witch grinned, "Glad to hear that you haven't lost your attitude."

Douxie yelped in pain as the witch grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled the boy upwards.

"Ahh--! Please, stop doing that..." He whimpered, as the witch groaned slightly and let his head drop to face the floor. Douxie looked up, pleading with his eyes.

"Why am I here?" His voice was shaky.

The woman chuckled as she cupped his face with her hand, affectionately. "Don't ask such complicated questions. Why not simply enjoy yourself, hmm?"

Douxie recoiled a little as the witch paced her way around the boy, stopping to kneel behind him and allowing her hands to wander around his chest.

"I bet your skin feels so soft under this..." She trailed off, suddenly grabbing a hold of the young wizard's throat, tightly. He gasped and sneezed his eyes shut, before the witch placed her lips upon the left of his neck. She kissed and sucked on him lightly, stopping occasionally to bite him roughly on his now sensitive collar. He tried to wriggle out of the woman's grasp, but her grip just tightened around his throat whenever he did so. Douxie bit his lip as the witch continued to violate him, leaving her mark very visibly on his body.

She stopped, moving her lips close to the young wizard's ear.

"Having fun?" She giggled, before gently placing her teeth on one of the newly-formed bruises on his neck. Douxie gasped once again, but this time, a small moan escaped his lips.

The witch laughed. "Tickles?"

While still keeping a tight hold on Doux's neck, the witch allowed her free hand to wander back around to his chest, feeling through his vest. Without warning, she pinched hard on his nipple, releasing a small yelp from Douxie. She then gently ran her fingers across it, only occasionally twisting or pulling at it slightly. She allowed her other hand to move from the boy's throat and over his mouth, muffling the light gasps and whines that were now steadily escaping from him.

Douxie was blushing furiously as the witch traced her fingers delicately along his front. His mind was becoming foggy and clouded every second the witch had her hands on him. _This has to be a spell, or something..._ Douxie prayed to himself. The witch continued to caress him until at last, she removed her hand from the boy's mouth, causing a final gasp to escape from him.

Standing up from behind him, she leaned in close to his ear once again and whispered to him, "What do you say we take things up a notch?"


	3. Conditioning

  
Douxie caught his breath as the woman got up and wandered out of the circle blocking his magic, and reaching for a small, dark, purse, that had been obscured from his view. The boy struggled harshly against his restraints, shifting his body around to try and take a peek and what the witch was doing as she searched the purse.

"Ready, pretty boy?" The witch cooed, holding what looked to be a length of long, dark fabric.

"Hey, wh- c'mon, there's really no need..." Douxie cut himself off with a gasp as the woman slipped the fabric over his eyes, tying it around his head. With his sense of sight completely nullified, he did his best to listen in on what the woman was doing next.

"Being blindfolded is exhilarating, isn't it?" The woman practically purred, "You're such an adorable little thing when you're helpless...all you have left is to beg and struggle for mercy."

Douxie yelped a little as, without warning, he felt the woman kick him onto the floor. Still unable to bend his knees or straighten his back kept him in a very vulnerable position.

"I want you to beg." The witch growled.

The boy bit his lip before he spoke, "...Excuse me?"

The witch kicked Douxie hard with her platformer boots, in his stomach. The boy cried, gritting his teeth and reconciling.

" _Beg_." The witch kicked him again, harder this time, on his chest, knocking the wind out of him a little. As the woman was met with no response, she continued to kick her captive, getting stronger and more forceful after every one. Douxie held in his pain for as long as he could.

"Aghh, okay, please, please..!" The wizard cried, panting slightly, feeling bruised all along his stomach, chest, and legs, "Please, I...please, stop..."

" _Keep going."_ The witch demanded, placing her platform on the side of his cheek, pressing his face into the ground slightly, "Don't you want me to let you go?"

"Agh..." Douxie swallowed, "Yes, I do, please-- let me go...I'll do whatever you want..."

The witch took her boot off of the boy's body and crouched down beside him, "That's right, because you're a good boy, aren't you?" She stroked his hair, brushing it away from his cheeks and twirling it with her fingers as the boy shuddered under her touch.

"Let's get back on track now, shall we?" The witch stood up, and Douxie heard rustling behind him. It was possibly coming from that bag that she retrieved the blindfold from, he thought, though it was hard to tell.

Douxie heard footsteps to his left, and a few items carefully be placed on the ground. As he tried to shuffle his body forward, the witch squeezed hard over his nose, forcing him to gasp and quickly open his mouth. Suddenly, the woman shoved what felt to be a rubber ball between his teeth, and buckled it behind his head. An angry growl escaped the boy's lips, and he shook his head, attempting to remove it quickly.

A few seconds passed, and drool had already began to drip from the sides of his mouth. Douxie whimpered as the woman laughed teasingly above him. Not a second later, the witch grabbed a firm hold on his legs and pryed them apart, crouching in front of him, and beginning to wind soft rope around his waist and crotch, securing something heavy between his legs.

The boy shrieked in alarm, blushing ridiculously and struggling frantically, whining and yelping as the woman tied a seemingly elaborate harness around him, with the unknown object pressed up against his privates.

"Hmm, I wonder what happens if I press..." the woman lightly pressed a button on the device held up against him, and it began to softly vibrate between his thighs, "...this."

Douxie shuffled around on his side, trying to dislodge the object delivering warped pleasure to his body, though it was no luck. He whimpered as his body reacted uncontrollably to the sensations, quivering slightly as his whines turned into tiny moans underneath his gag. Without warming, he felt the woman grab another hold of the vibrator and meddle with it. Suddenly, the vibrating became more intense, and it became increasingly difficult to hide the pleasures he was feeling from this entire situation. His back arched and he spread his bound legs slightly as he struggled against the rope, only increasing those feelings of arousal. The sensation of his bindings combined with his current situation made things all the more enjoyable for him, flustering as it was.

Douxie felt the red on his cheeks glow as the witch leant down to his chest and began to fondled his nipples as she did before. His moans increased even more so in volume as she squeezed and flicked his sensitive breasts. His mind fogged, and the boy began swaying his hips slightly, attempting to pleasure himself further.

The witch whispered teasingly above him, "I told you that you wanted this, didn't I?" She pinched on his chest, hard, releasing a louder moan of pain and pleasure from his mouth, "You're going to be my toy as long as I can keep you here. You're _mine_ , pretty boy."

Douxie nodded slightly, and continued to whine and moan under her gaze. As his voice began to intensify and his struggles became more frequent, the witch grabbed a hold of the vibrator, pressing it further against the boy's crotch. He practically cried, his sounds of pleasure filling the room as he climaxed. His trousers were drenched, his body weak, and drool dripping from his chin and onto the floor.

"I suppose my work is done here, then." The witch stood up and began to walk out of earshot,"I'll be back in an hour, lovely." Douxie whined and begged through his gag, as the vibrator continued to caress his now sensitive body. The boy whimpered, recoiling, and unable to escape his own pleasure.

 _Hopefully she comes back soon,_ Douxie prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoaH this was a long one. But jeez, even *I* got all steamed up writing this, lol
> 
> As always, comments/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! Also, criticism - we welcome that here. :^)
> 
> ((Never written smut before though so, uh, play nicE))


End file.
